1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns appliance data on a user device. More particularly, the present invention concerns exchanging appliance data with third parties on a user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications are commonly run on a smart phone or intelligent device (e.g., user device), and certain applications are dedicated to appliance connectivity (e.g., remote control and management of appliances). For example, existing applications may use an Internet connection to discover all Wi-Fi devices in a user's home. In another example, existing applications may remotely control the operation of Wi-Fi devices in a user's home by an application. Examples of appliances include stoves, refrigerators, televisions, laundry machines, air conditioners, and any other suitable appliances.
Existing appliance applications do not, however, manage appliance data and match a particular appliance with a third party appliance service provider in order to transmit appliance-specific content to the user device. There exists, therefore, a need to coordinate appliance ownership data stored on the user device and third party appliance service provider data so that information related to a particular appliance may be efficiently transmitted to a user device associated with the appliance.